


Mary Sue Goes Around

by Caroltn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: OrdinaryPeople, marysue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroltn/pseuds/Caroltn





	1. Eggs and Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[HP]和玛丽苏开玩笑](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351984) by 打酱油而已. 



The creepiest story Ginny ever heard is told by Ron, on a mid summernight, a life time ago.

A carton of eggs are chit-chating. Firsty told Secondie: Check it out, dude! Lasty was all hairy and stuff. So Secondie whispered something to Thirdie: Hey, Lasty surly bears a lot hair. On and on, this small talk goes from forth to fifth. And the filthy fifth comes to sense and asks the Last: Why are you fluffy as chicks? Lasty was all fumed, she yelled: cuz I am a god-damn kiwi fruit!　　  
　　

Those who heard the joke all held their breath, blaming Ron to be black-humored. Only Ginny was struck with epiphany: Ron is the one true Morty, or else, how could he tell, the life-long nightmare of Ginny?  
　

It happens every night: something unknown and unspeakable was chasing her in the dream; Ginny just kept running, dashing out as if her life was on a thread. And each time when she misstepped, she would slip and fall, and woke up in the end. Waking up with your twin sister next to your pillow case was nothing close to pleasant; this reminds Ginny that the night mare wasn't over and it has seasons of sequels on air.  
　　

Her twin sister, Aquamarine Weasley, has got the worst name of all times.  
When it comes to talking about the origin of thy name, Mum and Paalways have that halo of satisfaction and happiness.  
　　“Let me tell you the story of your birth.”  
　　

Here goes the begining of Mama's story:“On a day when sun shone bright, an infant bursted into tears in the cell of St.Mungo's……”  
　　

And, we know the rest: the Weasley finally got the daughter they have always wanted and it's a "buy one get one for free" deal, both cheap and perfect. While pa was holding his little daughter, happy like a fool, a great name suddenly sneaked into the back of his head.  
　　“Aqua, Aquamarine Weasley.”  
　　“What a beautiful name!”  
　　“Yep, it's like a lightnening that strikes me with idea. I couldn't quite believe it myself!”a warm smile crawled onto pa's lips,“Molly, I feel it in my guts! Our little girl is gonna be a great wizard!”  
　　

Gazing down at her little girl's baby face, Mum couldn't help but to kiss her on the cheek.  
　　

The little girl seemed to have a sense of what was going on, so she opened her tuorquise eyes, which glimmered for tenth of a millisecond. Seeing all those strange faces up close, she was not scared at all, and started to giggle at once. Her curved up lips and beautiful smile captured the Weasley couple's heart. She was just adorable!  
　　

Just like Ginny's night mare, the story has many sequels and can go on gibberjabbing more about the significance that is Ginny's sister. When the time like this comes, mum and pa would be suddenly Shakespeare Junior, employing all those wonderful rhetorics to chant the epics of her sister; great family time, just like always. Ginny couldn'tenjoy more during family time like this, but still couldn't stop herself from wondering: what is my part in the story? Where am I ?  
　　

She finally got it: 'you' could be both singular and plural.

There goes the old saying: " All work and no play makes Jack his mama's favourite boy." If you have a sister, who was crawling all over the periodic table of the elements at the age of one month, drawn to Da Kapital at the age of three month, mastered English, Russian, Japenese, French, German, American, Italian, and Austrian at the age of one, and have a deep understanding of Ancient Latino; you may also consider it an honor to be part of the "you".  At least you are still your mama's little girl, even though you might not be her favourite.  
　　

Ginny is supposed to be grateful, but being the cold-hearted little bastard she is, she wasn't able to strike the mental balance and have developed some issues about it: She has specrophobis, which means she is afraid of all reflective surfaces.  
　　

When Ginny was still little, her mother made an annoucement at dinner time, talking about taking her twin sister to Diagon Alley. And allthe boys just whined and claimed it to be "unfair". In order to shut them up for a second, mama took out a deck of parchment paper.  
　　“Aqua has designed all of this; we are going to see whether somebody is going to buy it or not.”  
　　Paper is passed among the boys and amazement is exchanged.

Hours later, mama and pa came back with bags filled with gallons and gold. Pa couldn't wait to retell sister's great performance at Windsor's and mama took out gifts for every one. Ginny remembered that hers was an outfit she has always wanted, handed to her by her twin sister; she was a little scared to take it, and couldn't tear her gaze off the genius that she has shared facial appearances with. The staring contest came to an end when her sister smiled and just tossed the clothing onto her. Ginny shrinked, jumped up from the floor and rushed into the toilet; she filled the sink with water, and dunked her face in it.  
　　

Drown yourself, drown yourself, DROWN YOURSELF! If you are drowned and gone, you wouldn't need to deal with that smile anymore.  
　　

That great, satisfactory, confident, magnificent smile; it also comes with a little condescension, just like a joke. That smile implies and hints that so long as I am happy, you will have happiness to indulge yourself in.  
　　

Ginny eventually fails her suicidal attempts, because George wanted to use the toilet and shush her out. But the moment she lifted her head from the sink, she felt a pang of realization.  
　　I recalled that I didn't have a twin!  
　　

This idea was like the name that managed to sneak into Arthur's brain on a sunny day years ago; it flooded Ginny's mind and haunt her ever since.  
　　

I rememebered……I seem to remember……  
　　

Ginny might remember something, but this tiny bit of clue are like that puppy everyone love, it circles you, tickles you ,but when you do want to reach out and touch it, it just ran away and disappeared into thin air, leaving Ginny alone with her tiny issues, spectrophobia.  She is afraid of looking into a mirror, and she couldn't bear reflections of all kind.  
　　

Not until hearing about Ron's story, did she finally grip that idea. Dogs breed puppies, cats raise kittens, and kiwi couldn't be incubated from an an egg! This train of thoughts was nothing close to elegance, but the logics here was fine. The person seated there, my self-proclaimed twin sister, who is she exactly?  
　　

True; she is pretty and smart, but that's not the reason that everyone loves her. Ginny came to realize that most of people, once within certain distance, would start to like her, and do things for her unintentionally.  
　　

When Bill holds her tight, his face wasn't showing affection for her little sister, but revealing a sense of half-asleep, just like being drunk and on the edge of doze-off. And for Ginny, being too close to her sister means a pang of dizziness.  
　　

The drunken state of mind and dizziness always have Ginny panicing; and the most terrifying thing is that, everyone would exclaimed with delight and fascination at the first glance of her sister's desgin; but Ginny could see nothing but childish doodling.  
　　

It's either them or me; at least one party of us has been seeing things!  
　　

Ginny is afraid that maybe she is the one with problems.

Slowly, she grows up with her fear and dizziness, and lost her taste for kiwi fruit forever.

A life time has passed, when Ginny was again suffering from dizziness, she would think back to that mid summer night, even though she couldn't recall who was on her side,  and whether there was dessert after dinner. It was only that voice echoing, yelling to her!

I am a god-damn kiwi fruit!


	2. Pals

Ginny has never been to kindergarten nor primary school, so she ended up with no classmates to hang out with. Her writing and countingskills were cultivated by her mother, mostly; sometimes even her sister would bother to tutor her for a while. And when this kind of disaster took place, Ginny always hoped that she could go back to the pure happiness which is illiteracy. No one is fine with taking orders from their little sister, but Ginny pretended to be such an ignorant idiot for the sake of survival.

 

Burrow stood on the top of a hill and the nearest neighbor is still miles away, living in the town; even a girl could have a witch for mum, she still wouldn't be allowed to go in town. However, Ginny was no ordinary little girl.  
　　

Ginny had no friends, but six brothers and a twin sister. Siblings are just siblings, and they could never replace a true friend.  
　　

Luckily, nature has a mysterious way of working: everyone should have a friend or two. In that sense, Ginny had two good friends: the ghoul in attic and the puppy in town.  
　　

Burrow has a ghoul in her attic; no one knew when it had moved there and no one will know. It lived right above Ginny and her sister's room. And he was never a quiet one, always kicking and bumping things, not intending to have a rest.  
　　

Aquamarine was annoyed, and she hates that ghoul, spites it even. Ginny likes it, because Aqua hates it.  
　　

In nights of haunting illusions, Ginny would sit in bed, listening to the sound of the ghoul knocking on the ceiling. Thump-thump-bump-thump; the fading monologue continues to resonate in the darkness,so Ginny hopped off the bed and found a broom stick. She poked the ceiling.  
　　“Hey there; it would be nice if you could stop knocking. You know, I couldn't fall asleep in the best of times.”  
　　

The neighbor upstairs changed the rhytheme after being poked. Ginny just took that as a challenge and began to reply. Soon enough, she found that the dude upstairs always waited up for her to join in before starting the next tempo. Knock, thump, bump and dumb. It was just like two people chatting.  
　　

Had it not been Aqua throwing her slippers at her, Ginny could spend the whole night doing this.  
　　

She snuggled back beneath her blanket, thinking about another individual losing sleep just like her, and suddenly felt a sort of attachment towards it. She tried to figure out what are ghouls like.  
　　

She pictured a stubborn old man, cute in a strange way.  
　　

Ginny presumed the dude upstairs to be coming of age, because he was all nagging and stuff. Thump, thump, bump, thump; he was knocking to communicate with the people beneath the floor.  
　　

Communicating？！  
　　

Ginny couldn't shrug off this idea, so she thought about it day and night. Soon, she was convinced: it would be a great lot of fun, talking to a ghoul.  
　　

On a night dripping with rain, Ginny sneaked into the attic and whispered through the door crack, "Ghoulie, ghoulie, can you understand me?" Something fliped and floped behind the doors, growling in response.  
　　

But I don't know what you are talking about.

 

　　“If you could understand me, just knock the door once; if you don't, then never mind.”Ginny waited patiently in the dark; a hundred years had passed, and there came the knock--thump!

 

Ginny was thrilled, throwing all the warnings from her mum in the back of her head, approaching the door to get closer,“So, are you trying to tell us something when you are knocking the floor?Knock once for an yes.”

　　Another thump.  
　　“Can we be pals?”  
　　Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.  
　　

Ginny returned to her bed triumphantly; ever since then, 'thump' became a synonom for 'pals'.  
　　

After that, she would sneak up the attic for her old pals when no oneis looking.  
　　

Employing the methods of guessing, asking and recording, Ginny learned the language of tapping from Mr. Ghoul and all the information behind the thump. When she finally got a room of her own, she would lay back in bed and use the broom stick to tap-text her old pal.

 

Ginny's other friend is, well, a loyal street dog. He was the one and only creature in the world--or at least Ginny's world-- that likes Ginny, but hates Aquamarine at the same time.  
　　

At the age of seven, when Ginny witnessed her twin brothers trying to take the shortcut in the backyard and down the hill, she rushed to question about what the hell are they doing.  
　　“Mind your own business and stop bothering us.”  
　　Because they said so; Ginny just followed along. And that was the logics between brother and sister.  
　　

It was nothing nefarious. George and Fred just wandered about in the nearby town and bought a few muggle trick toys. Ginny almost wore her self out for the walking, so once entered the town, she just sit there rooted and refused to walk another single step. She made a promise to her brothers, if they would buy her a popsicle, she would waitquietly in the tree shade for them to come back and pick her up.  
　　They bought her a lemon popsicle, and she just sat in the shadow, licking it with great caution.  
　　A puppy was eyeing her; just to be more precise, the popsicle in her hand.  
　　“Are you sweating?”  
　　Woof！  
　　“Do you wanna have a bite?”  
　　Woof！  
　　“Boo--I won't let ya.”  
　　

Ginny snickered and tried to swallow the whole popsicle; but it was too freezing for her own good. At last, she couldn't bear it anymore and just take it out. The popsicle broke in half, giving the puppy a freetreat.  
　　Staring at that goofy happy dog, which was drooling all over her popsicle, Ginny decided to switch side.  
　　“Eat my popsicle, and you are my dog. Remember, you should always listen to the alpha dog, that is me.”  
　　Woof！  
　　

Dogs are loyal creatures, once they ate your popsicles, they wouldn't betray you, and would hang out with you. Ginny and the puppy played that old "I throw the shoe and you fetch it back" trick for an entireafternoon, till her brothers came to take her home.  
　　

Next morning, Ginny realized one of her shoes was missing. So she went out without telling her mum, all the way to the nearby town, and found that pupy waiting under a tree, with her missing shoe next to its little paw.  
　　Woof！Said the puppy.  
　　You bastard……said Ginny.  
　　

They became pals; Ginny wanted to give it a home, but her sister hated dogs. So she could just mob a few bacon and cans for him as a compensation. She called him Ruffles, the hound of hell. And he called her 'Woof'.  
　　

The best thing about Ruffles is that when Aquamarine went to town and tried to play catch-and-seek with him, he turned down the offer.  
　　

Each time when Aquamarine did something astonishing, Ginny would tell herself, she could be omnious, but Ruffles would never go fetch the ball she threw; Ruffles only did that for me.  
　　

In Ginny's world, pals are Thump and Woof.


End file.
